Various refillable cassettes have been provided for the disposal of waste material. Expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,529 to Richards et al. is an example of an apparatus applicable to the disposal of waste material. The cassette includes a resilient flexible tubing packed therein and covered by a secured radial cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,029 to Morand is another example of a conventional film dispensing cassette that requires the use of a tear-off projecting section disposed on its top portion having an outer edge engaging an upper part of the outer wall of the cassette body out of which a pleated tubing is withdrawn in a direction that is different from the Richards et al. reference cited above.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,588 to Webb is yet another example of a waste storage cassette device requiring a cassette rotator that is rotatably mounted in an upper part of the container in order to access the tubing stored therein.
Each of these conventional dispensers requires cumbersome techniques overcome by the disclosure below. Despite the ineffectiveness of these conventional attempts to provide a storage cassette, a need exists for a low cost, efficient storage container that can be conveniently assembled.